lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dommin
Dommin is an alternative/gothic rock band from Los Angeles, California consisting of Kristofer Dommin on vocals and guitar, Billy James on bass, Konstantine on keyboards, and Cameron Morris on drums. Dommin released their major label debut album, Love is Gone, on February 2, 2010 on Roadrunner Records. Dommin has also released an independent album entitled "Mend Your Misery," in 2006. Six songs of the twelve have been featured on their Love is Gone album. History The origins of Dommin can be traced back to 1999, when Kristofer formed the band in the East San Gabriel Valley of Los Angeles. He would demo his songs with his older brother, Stephen, playing the drums. He added Billy James, childhood friend and a previous bandmate as keyboardist in late 2002. Billy eventually switched to bass when Konstantine joined the band in 2006. The last member to join Dommin was drummer Cameron Morris, who auditioned for the band and joined Dommin in 2008 to replace the vacancy left by Kristofer's older brother who went on to focus on his career and family. Dommin has recorded 4 demos over the forming years. But in 2005, Kristofer would unknowingly have one of their demos reach the ears of producer, songwriter and manager, Lucas Banker, who has a production company with his partner Logan Mader, known for his involvement in |Machine Head and Soulfly. It wasn't long before Dommin was in the studio. With some professionally recorded songs, Kristofer began to showcase his music on the social networking site, MySpace. It was through MySpace that Kristofer signed his publishing deal with Reverb, an independent UK publisher in June 2006. Through the efforts of Reverb Publishing and Dirty Icon Productions, Dommin's music was shopped to various labels and management. In late 2006, after having songs recorded from his two sessions with Dirty Icon, Kristofer decided to put out an independent CD. With their independent effort titled 'Mend Your Misery' and a self-produced music video for "My Heart, Your Hands," which won a 'Best Video' award from All Access Magazine, these efforts that caught the eyes and ears of Monte Conner, Head of A&R at Roadrunner Records. Dommin signed with Roadrunner Records in June 2008. In August 2008, they commenced the recording of their debut album. Prior to the album's release, Dommin toured festivals like the Warped Tour in the United States, The Rock Am Ring/Rock Im Park festivals in Germany and the Download Festival in the United Kingdom. In February 2010, their major label debut "Love Is Gone" was released. The band's first single was "My Heart, Your Hands,". The song was featured as iTunes free 'Song Of The Week' in February 2010, where it received over 300,000 downloads. The second single of the album was "Tonight." In the summer of 2010, Dommin received nominations as Best New Band and Best New International Artist at both of UK's Metal Hammer Awards and Kerrang Awards, respectively. Dommin is currently accepting short clips or pictures from fans to put together and produce a fan based video for their next single Closure. The deadline is December 4th. They are now finishing putting the video together. Lyrical Theme Dommin's lyrics have a theme of heartbreak, recovery, and self discovery. "It's about finding love, losing love and personal reflection" Kristofer explains. "The majority of the music concerns love and relationships". Kristofer describes himself as "a storyteller..." Bassist Billy James says "The words and music are there for those misunderstood people who need to know that there is someone out there who feels the same."http://www.dommin.com/board_posts/dommin-official-biography Musical Influences According to Kristofer his style has been influenced by Depeche Mode. He stated in an interview with Sonic Excess, "Vocally, I have been influenced by everyone from Glenn Danzig to Keith Caputo of "Life of Agony", and from Elvis Presley to Jim Morrison. Those are the guys who appealed to me. They have that deep masculine tone. That's what I listened to growing up." When asked if he's been influenced by anything outside of rock he said, "I'm a huge fan of all those old crooners from the 40's. By everyone from Vaughn Monroe to Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra."http://www.sonicexcess.com/DOMMIN_interview.html Band members *Kristofer Dommin - vocals/guitar *Billy James - bass *Konstantine - keyboards *Cameron Morris - drums Discography *''Mend Your Misery'' (independent demo) (December 2006) *''Dommin E.P.'' (July 7, 2009) *''Love Is Gone'' (February 2, 2010) References External links *Official website *Dommin on MySpace *Dommin on Facebook *Dommin on Twitter *Dommin's profile on Roadrunner Records Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia